


home away from home

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, anchor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse





	home away from home

\- Найди свой якорь. Зацепись за что-то значимое для тебя, что-то, что сильнее волка.  
  
Эрика исподлобья посмотрела на Дерека и в ее глазах заблестели слезы. Она шире раскрыла глаза, а затем задрала голову вверх и втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
  
\- А если я не могу? – зло спросила она. – Если мне не найти?  
  
\- Ты плохо ищешь.  
  
Дерек огляделся по сторонам. Они все еще были единственными гостями в этом темном переулке. Переполненные мусорные баки, обычно стоящие вдоль стен, были опрокинуты или вытащены на середину дороги. На асфальте в нечетком свете фонаря с главной улицы блестела большая кровавая лужа, тоненьким ручейком стекавшая в канализацию.   
  
\- Я пытаюсь! – заорала Эрика, слегка приседая, словно собираясь напасть. Вместо аккуратных ноготков блеснули длинные, острые когти.   
  
Дерек повернул в ее сторону голову, выжидая, приглядываясь к реакции, а затем зарычал, усмиряя разбушевавшуюся волчицу. Эрика отшатнулась и сильно зажмурилась. По ее щекам потекли слезы.   
  
\- Я правда пытаюсь, Дерек. Мне не найти, - прошептала она, вытирая грязное от потекшей туши, мокрое от слез и перепачканное в крови лицо. Эрика отвернулась к стене из старого красного кирпича и села на корточки, хватаясь руками за голову и сжимая длинные светлые пряди. – Я не хотела.  _Я не хотела_. Прости. Дерек, прости.  
  
Дерек вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя этот навязчивый запах сладкой человеческой крови. Он дурманил разум, и волк все чаще и настойчивее пытался вырваться, чтобы попробовать, лизнуть хотя бы раз свежую, разлитую кровь.   
  
Полная луна сияла среди звезд большой величественной  _жаждой_. Ее магический свет пробуждал инстинкты, поощрял волка, давал ему силу. А человеку, запертому в этом настойчивом желании зверя, как в клетке, только и оставалось – хвататься за что-то, что мог  _понять_  волк. Чтобы признал желания человека не спускать его с поводка. Если с волком можно было договориться, то эта ночь проходила без особых последствий. Но если нет, то…  
  
\- Я не хотела его убивать, - тихо-тихо шепнула Эрика. Ее плечи содрогались от беззвучных рыданий, а сама она дрожала от страха.  
  
\- А если бы это был, кто-то знакомый? – прищурился Дерек. – Лидия, Стайлз… Скотт?  
  
Эрика круто обернулась. Ее заплаканные глаза были огромными от ужаса, и без того бледное лицо с размазанной вокруг рта чужой кровью побледнело еще сильнее, а сердце стукнулось пару раз, замерло на мгновение и сорвалось в быстрый ритм.   
  
\- Скотт бы со мной справился, - голос звучал неровно. Она была не уверена. Дерек усмехнулся и продолжил:  
  
\- Родители?   
  
Эрика вздрогнула как от удара и опустила голову, невидящим взглядом скользнула по кровавой луже на асфальте к распростертому телу рядом с перевернутым мусорным баком. Она смотрела на него впервые, как Дерек оттащил ее и силой заставил принять человеческий облик. Ее лицо ничего не выражало.  
  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она медленно выпрямилась, подошла к трупу и взглянула на разорванное зубами горло, посмотрела мужчине в глаза. А затем обернулась к Дереку.  
  
Она не произнесла ни слова. Но он все понял.   
  
Эрика нашла свой якорь. Какой он, Дерек не знал, но был точно уверен, что она смогла договориться со своей волчицей. Они нашли точку соприкосновения. И он знал  _какую_.  
  
Это был самый надежный якорь из всех возможных. Он мог отливать разными оттенками, по-разному пахнуть, иметь плоть и кровь, или вовсе существовал только в мыслях. Но крепко удерживал волка в клетке. И с каждым полнолунием якорь становился все тяжелее, неподъемнее. Потому что волк  _понимал_ его как никто. Со временем каждый оборотень хватался за него, как за спасательный круг.  
  
Дерек прекрасно помнил, как трудно ему давались полнолуния, когда он был подростком. Помнил, как рычал, срывался и испытывал боль раз за разом, запираемый в подвале и воспитываемый альфой. Он помнил, как завидовал Лоре, спокойно дремавшей на диване в гостиной в пятне лунного света. Она нашла якорь намного раньше него.   
  
И в памяти яркой, красной кляксой отпечатался момент, когда Дерек все же сумел найти свой. Его якорь пылал гневом. И был настолько тяжелый, что волк по-настоящему дернулся лишь дважды. В первое полнолуние наедине с Лорой, и в полнолуние, когда он остался один.   
  
\- Что мне делать? – без какой-либо интонации спросила Эрика.   
  
\- Подгони мою машину, - Дерек бросил ей ключи. Она, не глядя, вскинула руку и поймала связку. Резко кивнула и пошла в сторону улицы, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Ее волчица вела себя тихо, и это не из-за страха быть наказанной альфой. Ее крепко держал якорь.   
  
Стая.


End file.
